


Owari-magica: Memorial of four

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [100]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Avril went missing and the twins didn't want to call itVanessa despaired after those that were closest lost faith in herVondila died a warriors death against the despair of her friendMariana shattered her soul gem after feeling things turnTheir deaths have left a group of damaged souls each one effected by what they lost in a crush, a friend, a sister, a leader and a family.
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richard/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Memorial of four

Order: Salem , Luis , Aeron , Ophelia , Percy  , Fawn , Chance , Sierra , Belladona

  
Salem sat next to the shop counter wrapped up in a blanket. Her hair was a knotted mess, she wore sweats and a simple t-shirt, and her face was blotchy which was a mixture of lack of makeup and crying. Four boxes sat under the TV which she tried to not look at every few minutes. They were full of clothes for her sister and friends. No point keeping them. It hurt more to look at them now. Above her was most of the finished plaques only her twin's was missing from the stack. Vondila's plaque was in Salem's hands. She had been clinging to it since she got there the night before.

Luis ran his hands down his face, trying stop any tears before they started. He wasn't really... ready, for this memorial, if he's honest, but... he's probably not going to become more ready after the actual funeral, either. He leans on the counter, and stared at the opposite wall. He'd sort of known his sister would die, eventually, but... this feels too soon and sudden. And it wasn't even from battle or... anything. He presses his face into his hands.

The days between the last witch battle and the memorial that was taking place, had gone by so slow for Ophelia. She hadn't really had a chance to talk to any of the other magi, except for when she had saw Eva at school.. But she wanted to attend the memorial anyway. She wanted to show her support, and maybe this would help her work through her feelings a little bit.

Percy's nightmare scenario would be listed as, well, this. Still, he finds himself wearing Ana's favorite hoodie and stepping into the Sanctuary, heart heavy. He'd been crying often, but... he'd already mourned them, to a degree. Even Ana's sudden death didn't shock him as much as the loss of her presence had. He missed her. He swallows as he heads towards Luis.

Chance wasn't sure how to react to all of this. She had learned the news so fast she really hadn't had a chance to process any of it. Maybe she could by coming here. She was quiet as she entered, holding her arms close to her chest as she stepped in. She wore her hair down, casting a nervous glance at the other magicals past her fluffy bangs.

  
  
  


Belladona sighed she didn't want to really do this, but she wanted to pay her respects to Mariana. She also didn't know if everyone knew the process of a memorial. From talking to Eb and Flow about a year ago no one had died since before she showed up. Walking into the sanctuary she looked around. She nodded at Percy and Luis. 

Salem heard the door open and close but didn't greet anyone. She didn't have the energy. How was she even going to explain to them what to-do? She did want Belladona to be there but at the same time hoped she would come and then she could explain what will happen. She pulled at her blanket a bit to wrap herself up better.

Luis glanced up, as Percy and Belladona stepped in. Ophelia and... Chance, too. His eyes skittered past Percy, seeing his sister's favorite hoodie was a fresh wound in itself. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, remembering the offering he'd brought along just to make himself feel better. 

Oh, there were the tears.

Aeron keeps their arm out for Fawn to hold, as they both step onto the sand. Aeron hasn't talked to her about the almost-guilt eating at them, or how upset they've been since the last time they were at the Sanctuary. It's felt... too soon, and also not long enough, to bring either up.

Ophelia just looked down, not sure what to do. She was a bit surprised to see that Belladona was here, but it made sense that she would come to support Percy and Luis.

Percy took a deep breath as he beckoned Belladonna closer. He... he wasn't sure if he should tell her what he did to the grief seed or not. He wasn't sure how much he should keep to his chest and how much he should admit to- it was easy to feel lost like this. He just wanted a hug, and then to make sure that Luis and Salem- and Ophelia, and Aeron- that everyone was okay.

Fawn stuck to Aeron's side, in heels and her best somber dress. She still felt weird about being back around Belladonna, but... she was comfortable around the Sanctuary. She had been coming here every day after school to keep copying down the books and work on replacing them. Still, she can read the mood. Four magi had died...

Chance wasn't really sure what to do. She had never been to one of these before. Maybe she should just watch everyone else and follow their lead. That was probably the best thing she could do in this situation...

Belladona went closer to Percy. "How you holding up?" She said softly, it was probably heard by everyone due to the silence. She brushed a bit of Percy's hair out of his face. She knew him and Mariana were close so this must be hard for him and she couldn't even comprehend what Luis was going through. 

Salem let out a sigh when she heard Belladona's voice. This was the first time she was glad that the red medic was there. It meant less work for her. She didn't move not yet, she wasn't ready nor would she be. Waiting on someone else to do something for once. She was just so tired.

Luis pressed his hands into his face again, trying to stifle the tears still dripping down his face. He didn't want to be crying. It wasn't the time for that. They hadn't even started.

Aeron chewed on their lip, keeping close to Fawn and trying to make sure not to draw too close to Ophelia. For this event... they'd give her as much space as she wants. They can ask her for... forgiveness or an explanation at some later time.

Ophelia glanced at Aeron for a moment before looking back down. She didn't know what to say to them or Fawn. She had wanted to talk to one or both of them about the last meeting, but then everything happened. She held her hands together waiting for someone to start.

Percy wished there was noise in the Sanctuary, to give him a moment with her. He swallows and pulls her in for a hug, pressing his cheek into her hair.

Fawn swallowed and tugged at Aeron's arm. "Should I talk to Salem?"

Chance found herself hanging in the back, becoming a bit of a wall flower in this situation. Normally she'd try and cheer everyone up but she knew this wasn't her place. She had only just met most of these people... so many budding friendships were now gone. Was this what being a magical was...?

Belladona hugged Percy back. Part of her wanted to take Luis and Percy away from there and try and make them happy. But this would take time. This was the worst part of being a magi. Getting to know someone only to lose them. She accepted that but it didn't mean she didn't greave for those she had lost over the years. "I'm here." She muttered hoping everyone else couldn't hear it. 

Salem felt a new set of tears start up. She wasn't out of tears yet and she wasn't sure she would be for sometime. She let out a broken sound and curled into herself more. She was so tired, she hadn't slept well since hearing that Vondila was gone.

Luis heard Salem start crying again, and felt his own start up again with a vengeance. He wiped his face a little more, trying to breathe through them. There was nothing that could prepare you for this.

Aeron frowned.

"D'you think she needs a distraction? I can stand by her," they nod towards Chance, who is thankfully standing away from everyone else (and more importantly away from Ophelia), "if you think she doesn't need to be crowded."

Ophelia fidgeted when Salem started to cry again. She still felt guilty about a lot of things. She wished she knew how to comfort her, or anyone else here.

Percy squeezed Bella closer before slowly letting go. He didn't want her to feel crowded. He didn't want to be annoying or- or whatever people felt at these things. He'd never been to a funeral before. He snags her hand and guides her towards Luis.

Fawn kisses their cheek before heading towards her mentor. She'd gotten to know the twins pretty well... but this was uncharted territory. She bites her lip and waves gently. "I... thought you could use a friendly face."

  
  
  


Chance flinched at the sounds of the sobs, lowering her head. A few strands of hair fell into her face, obscuring one of her eyes as she stared down at her feet. She didn’t regret coming but part of her knew she was probably out of place here.

Sierra slips in to the sanctuary and looks for an empty corner. She didn't want to mess this up. Funerals are important in the process of grieving, especially since Luis's sister was the only one that had a proper body to put into the ground. For the rest, this would likely be all they ever get. Sierra didn't know for sure. She hadn't asked.

She doesn't feel right being there, but the idea of ditching only made her feel worse. Sierra would hide for the main part and say her farewells after everyone else had their time. She'd never been close to any of the ones that passed, didn't even know one of them, but it felt wrong to not at least honor their passing. After all one day, she'd hope someone else will do the same to her. Magi were fated to die young and forgotten. Even if one part of that was inevitable, the other didn't have to be.

Seeing Chance hiding by one of the walls, Sierra goes over to hide beside her. Tucking her hands in the black hoodie, she inched around the back of the group and slipped in beside Chance.

Belladona lets Percy to Luis. "Hey." She didn't fake a smile at him, there was no point. She looked over when the door opened and spotted Sierra. She waved slightly at her girlfriend before turning back to the boys. 

Salem looked up at Fawn. She rubbed her eyes. "Hey, yeah." She finally looked around at everyone. "Um... can you ask Belladona to explain everything? I can't. Not today." She hugged her twin's plaque a little harder that the corners dug into her arms.

Luis sniffed, and scrubbed his face. 

"Hey." He sighs, and glances away.

Aeron stiffens, as Sierra comes in and makes a beeline for the person they'd been about to head towards. They glance around, and let out a frustrated sigh. They wave at Fawn and sign 'sorry' to her, before heading down the hall to the Hot Springs Fawn had shown them last time.

Ophelia frowns when Sierra walks in and sees that Aeron immediately heads the other direction. She hoped their confrontation didn't get worse after she had to leave.

Percy let go of Bella and shifted so he could pull Luis in for a hug. He wasn't sure if Ana had told anyone about the grief seed thing- but... Ophelia and Aeron hadn't seen, and if Luis wasn't upset with him then... there was nothing stopping him from trying to comfort his boyfriend.

Fawn nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell her." She steps away and towards the group, heart hammering in her chest. She still felt out of place around the magi...

Chance have a tiny nod to Sierra when she moved to stand beside her, not wanting to interrupt the atmosphere with words. The quiet solidarity was enough for her.

Sierra gave a little wave in Belladona's direction and a polite nod to Chance before sliding down to sit against the wall. She sat there, pulling out her ds out of her hoodie pocket, and putting in her headphones. It was probably her best bet on just staying out of the way.

Belladona pressed her lips thin. Salem was a mess, Luis and Percy weren't so hot (okay they were always hot but that was physically), and everyone else looked lost. Percy was the leader but she didn't know if he knew how this all went down. 

Salem nodded at Fawn and tried rubbing her tears away, she knew it wouldn't do much but she could try.

Luis clung to Percy, burying his face in Percy's neck.

"I'm sorry..." he sniffed.

Percy murmured a 'sorry' before he cleared his throat. "It's okay, I've got you."

Fawn took another unsure step towards Belladonna. "I'm sorry... uh, Belladonna?" Why was she so nervous?

Sierra glanced up. Vaguely looking around. She wanted to be there for Luis, but she wouldn't know where to start. It was best to leave that kind of stuff to gentler people.

Belladona wanted to reach out and physically comfort Luis but decided against it, not wanting over whelm him. She looked over at Fawn. "What's up?" She didn't think the non-magi would talk to her after that meeting. 

Salem sniffed trying to stop everything on her face from leaking. She was gross and needed a shower but had barely had the energy to finish the plaques and get there the day before. Maybe sleeping on the floor didn't help much either.

Luis presses closer to Percy.

"'M a mess..." He mumbled, and hugged the older boy tighter. 

"Are you okay?"

Ophelia wanted to say something to Sierra about playing on her ds, but decided against it. She had come to support the others, and even though she was upset about what she said to Fawn and Aeron, this was one of the worst times to be having a fight.

Chance couldn’t help but steal a glance at the gaming system before looking over to Ophelia to see her doing the same. They probably both felt the same way about it... Better to let it be. Everyone dealt with things differently and they didn’t have to be here if they didn’t want to be...

Sierra glanced up at Chance. Did Chance look at her? Did it matter? Uhh...

Sierra spoke quietly to the lucky magi, "How are you?" Unsure what to say or if she should even open her mouth.

Belladona looked at Fawn confused waiting for an answer. 

Salem stood up she needed Kleenex to blow her nose. She dropped the blanket but continued to clutch the plaque. She wore sweats and some ratty old t-shirt. None of it looked Salem. She pulled out a box from under the counter and blew her nose. It was loud and ugly.

Luis took Percy's silence as all the confirmation he needed.

"...Papá was there, with her, when she died. I couldn't bring myself to ask how, I don't think I could handle it." He presses his face into Percy's neck.

"I'm sorry..."

Ophelia wish she knew how the memorial was suppose to go. She wish she knew how to start it. Just standing around, waiting while grieving, made her feel more heavy than she did in the past days.

Percy nodded gently. "It's... it's not okay, Lu, but maybe it will be?" His voice feels hoarse. His confidence was low and his ego bruised, and all he could do to stay calm was to stay right here.

Fawn stuttered, face going red. She'd been stock still for a moment, and now she felt nervous. She understood why she had to be the one to ask, but she was still uncomfortable. "S-Salem can't lead this, she wants you to do it."

Chance blinked a few times in surprise when she was spoken too, running a hand through her hair to tuck the loose strands that had fallen in her face away behind her ear neatly. "Ah... I guess I'm alright. I... don't really know what to think of all this." She replied quietly. "How.. .are you?" She asked in return.

Sierra hummed dully. "Same. I didn't expect all of this so suddenly."

Belladona took a deep breath in. She was going to have to explain this shit. "Okay." She grumbled at Fawn and moved to be more in the middle of the room. "Alright everyone." She called out a bit above a normal speaking volume. "This is how this works. We put up the plaques in the graveyard, anyone that has something to say can say it and it doesn't need to be planned, the only thing try to avoid negative things about the dead, then once thats done all of us magi will transform and those with ranged weapons will point them to the ceiling and fire, those with melee weapons we slam them on the ground. Nothing will get damaged. A bit of dust will fall and thats it. Once thats done Salem or Fawn will light one candle for each of the dead." She explained walking over to the stack of plaques she then looked at Luis. "Hey Luis do you want to hang Mariana's?" She then looked around the room. She didn't like hanging these things so she handed Avril's to Fawn and looked to see if anyone she could give Vanessa's to. 

Salem was a little shocked that Belladona was willing to play nice today. She hugged her twin's plaque to her chest, once it was up it would all be real.

Luis swallowed, hard, and reached a hand out to take his sister's plaque, pulling away from Percy to look down at it. Oh, it was hitting him. This was real. The tears came back.

Ophelia looked up at Belladona, glad that she was explaining how things were suppose to go. She hadn't been in the graveyard, besides when she first was introduced to the sanctuary. It wasn't a happy place. But she could do this.

Percy took a deep breath. "I... can hang Vanessa's." He held out a hand for it. If Ophelia wouldn't volunteer to, he still wanted it to be someone who had known her, and... despite all the rocky feelings, they had been friends once.

Fawn accepted Avril's. The girl still seemed annoyed at her... and Salem was too deep in mourning. After this was over and done with, she'd rejoin Aeron in the hot springs and take another dip. Probably without the dress and petticoats, since that had scared them last time.

Oh, so there was something for her to do. Alright. That made sense. Knowing they had a plan made her feel a little better. She could be of some use then. That was good.

Sierra would need to keep an eye out for that cue, it seems. She looked back to Chance, taking out one headphone. "So uhh- any plans for the day after this?"

Belladona nodded to Percy and handed him the plaque. "Thanks." She looked at Luis. She wanted to reassure him but that wasn't her strong suit. "Okay if we can all move into the graveyard we can do this then." She offered Luis and Percy one of her hands each. They needed more support right now, so she will do what she could.

Salem picked up the lighter and put in her pocket. She had already put the four candles in sometime last night so all she needed todo was light them. She walked into the room and looked around. Every name was a magi that they had lost. A magi that died some way or another. She rubbed her face as tears started to prick at her eyes again.

Luis held the plaque to his chest, stepping close to Belladona to let her grab his elbow if she wanted. His eyes dragged across the names around him.

Nadia, Madison, Etsuko, Estelle. Buck, May, Cassiopeia, Kane. 

Every little rectangle was another human person that had been lost. Luis wiped at his face, and let out a breath. He could hold it together long enough to speak well of Mari, right? He was going to have to give a speech that didn't mention magic at the funeral for her body. This one would be more honest. More real.

Ophelia followed everyone into the graveyard. She looked up at the wall... There were so many. And those had just been the ones in Seaford? It was a lot to take in, and the fact that they were adding four new plagues didn't do anything to help.

Percy let her take his hand. Was it even his place to say something about Nessa? He glanced back at Ophelia. He could...

Fawn followed Salem carefully to make sure the other girl didn't trip. She wondered what the magi whose plaque she was holding was like... if they were anything like Midge.

Belladona held onto Luis elbow and squeezed Percy's hand. "Okay everyone that has a plaque can put it up." She said giving Luis' elbow a squeeze before letting go. 

Salem walked up to the wall and hung her twin's plaque. She pressed her forehead against it. "I love you Von." She said softly before she stepped back giving room for the others. She'd wait for everyone to hang the plaques before she said anything about the four magi. She had an idea what she wanted to say but didn't know if she had the energy to say it.

Luis kissed his sister's plaque, before hanging it next to Vondila's, where it belongs.

"Gracias por todo, voy a extrañarte." He mumbles, as he steps back.

Ophelia watched as the others began to hang up the plaques. She held her hands together, while the others worked, wanting to be respectful.

Percy fixed Nessa's into place. "For all the trouble..." he murmured, resting his hand on the corner.

Fawn followed suit, fixing Avril's to its spot. She wasnt sure if she should say anything, so she didn't.

Chance watched the plaques go up silently, not having anything to say. She’d let whoever did need to speak and not fumble anything up for them.

Sierra went back down to her ds.

"Now if anyone has anything to say." Belladona said but didn't add anything of her own. She didn't know one, two she hated and one she kinda liked, but she also knew it wasn't really her place to say anything.

Salem rubbed her face. "Vondila was my- best friends- and- twin. We always had each other. She- learnt magic- tricks for me- she found them- fun and all- but she started for- me." Tears were flowing down her face. "She- did so- many- things- for me. I love her- so much." She hugged herself and let out a sob.

Luis bit his lip.

"I didn't know Vondila well. But she was kind and loved my sister and the other magi just as fiercely as she did Salem, I think. I looked up to her, as a leader." He wiped his face.

"Mari. Mariana was someone who's almost always been a phonecall away, at most. She's. She was my big sister, and had been there for everything- everyone. She. She just wanted everyone to get along. She loved this group more than she... than she loved herself." He scrubbed his face a little harder.

"Vanessa. Vanessa was beautiful, and kind, and did her best to do right by my sister and Von. She never would have wanted to hurt anyone." His voice died, as he tried to muster more words, and he pressed a hand to his mouth instead of trying to find anything to say about the magi he'd only ever met once, just before everything with Belladona happened.

Ophelia opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it for now. She had a lot of feelings, and she knew some of her feelings were more confusing. She nodded along to Salem and Luis said, trying to keep herself from crying.

Percy sighed and stepped back, trying to fight the feeling of something crawling up his throat. "Von and Ana were like... older sisters. They taught me things and gave me room to express myself and didn't care if I was a mess around them. Vanessa... was a friend. A complicated one, with differences in opinion. And Avril was a good magi who I wish I'd gotten to meet." He looked to Ophelia. He... couldn't get Ana out of his head. "I'm sorry- I need..." he put a hand over his face to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Chance lowered her head, listening to the others speak as she stared down at the ground. She couldn't say anything. They had done a lot for her but in the end she barely knew any of them. Not like the others knew them... She'd let them have this.

Sierra glanced up over to Percy. Should she get up or leave him be for now?

Belladona looked at Percy and Luis. She held a hand out to Percy in case he wanted it. 

Salem nodded at the others she needed to talk about more then just her twin. "Ana and Nessa were big helps to me and Von. They pulled Von out of a dark place and were her first real friends. Avril was sweet, Von and I held out for so long that she would show up again." She started to ramble on. "For the last few months I was making clothes for Nessa and Ana as gifts and I hoped to do a photoshoot with them." She rubbed her face. "If anyone wants any of it, its out there." She mumbled. "Ana and Nessa were Von first- real friends." She started to shake a bit, she needed to finish this.

Luis glanced up, as Salem started to break down.

"Hey, Bonita..." he reached out, fingers just barely ghosting across her arm.

"It's okay to take your time. They. They're not going anywhere." He bit his lip, and glanced back at the plaque, reading Ana's little message again. It fits with the offering he'd brought. He reaches into his pocket, producing a 2 pack of reese's cups and placing them next to the candles.

"One last thing for the road, Mariquita."

Ophelia glanced towards Percy, before walking over and reaching over to rest her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you.." She looked over towards Avril's plague. She should come back to properly pay their respects to them later. She cups her other hands around her face, trying to wipe away the tears before they can roll down her face.

Percy felt his own tears finally welling up as he saw the reese's. She would have loved that. He wipes tears off his face, feeling more and more like he was suffocating in the grief. He'd been prepared for this, right? He thought he'd already spent enough sleepless nights crying about his friends- so why did this hurt so much? He just wanted to roll time back to before all of this. But... that wasn't an option. So he just starts crying, feeling a bit unsteady.

Fawn swallows and backs up a few paces. She didn't want to be in their way. So she gives Salem a quick pat on the elbow and exits the graveyard, finding herself standing in front of Sierra. The taller girl had... been something she couldn't think of without complication. She swallowed and hovered. Would the girl have issues with her, or would Fawn just leave without incident and bother her boyfriend?

Chance moved to clasp her hands in front of her chest, closing her eyes as she wished them well in her own way. She didn't have to speak for her message to be heard. Or at least, she hoped so... If she believed they could hear her... maybe they really could. Wherever they were now.

Sierra stood up, keeping an eye on Percy.

Belladona looked at Percy and then Luis. The candy caused tears to start to form in her eyes, she had wanted to know Mariana better but now that wont happen she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Transform." She said and transformed and pulled out her scalpel. "We do one shot slash hit for each magi we say good bye to today." She said and pointed her blade at the ground. "Avril Young." She hit the ground not waiting to see if the others joined her. "Vanessa Verlac." Another hit. "Vondila Morson." Another hit. "Mariana Guerrero-Suarez." The final hit. 

Salem stepped back when she heard Belladona call for everyone to transform. She went over next to the candles and waited for them to finish firing off. Once they were done she would light the four candles. She pulled out the lighter hands shaking and started lighting. "Goodbye Avril, my you rest somewhere safe. Goodbye Vanessa, you helped the magi around you. Goodbye sis, I'll always love you. Goodbye Mariana, my you rest somewhere sweet." She said quietly with each candle she lit.

Luis flinched, as the magic was called forth. He was still a little scared of dealing with it directly without having some form of protection of his own, or having made a contract yet. He's not sure he's ready for one right now, however.

Ophelia transformed as well, following Belladona's lead, and hitting the ground with her scythe, then watched as Salem started to light the candles.

Percy followed Belladonna's lead and transformed, hand still pressed to cover his eyes and double-barrel shotgun lifted to the ceiling. He pressed the trigger. 21 gun salute, it didn't do anything for the dead, but it gave them a sense of ritual. Maybe this would be enough.

Fawn swallowed and bowed her head, hurrying to the hot springs. She didn't want to hear the last portion of this.

Chance quickly transformed, knocking her key against the grown in time with everyone else. This felt... right? Was that the word? Nice? Maybe? It... It was a good send off. Or at least... she thought so. Hopefully she'd never have to go through another ones of these...

Sierra transformed, summoning her gun without the usual flourish and fired along with them. Her eyes never leaving Percy and Belladona as she shot. Eyes darting from their posture to their expressions to their soul gems. She knew a single funeral wouldn't be enough to push them over, but checking gave her a unique sense of comfort. Even if eventually, there may come a day where there's nothing she can do if they are too far gone, at least it won't catch her off guard. 

Her eyes wandered from her datemates to the other magi. Sierra wondered who would be next to have a candle lit. How long till they had to do this again?

  
  


Belladona dropped her transformation and looked around. "Thank you for coming." She muttered. She touched Percy's shoulder. "Come on lets get you home." She said softly and held out her other hand for Luis. "Wanna come with us?" She asked, she was going to take Percy to his house or really anywhere he wanted to be and she didn't want to leave Luis alone. 

Salem walked out of the room and towards the store room. She didn't want to really talk to anyone at the moment. If anyone came to her she'd be willing to talk but she didn't have the energy to start a conversation.

Luis glanced up, and then looked back at his sister's plaque.

"I... I'll stay here for a bit longer if that's alright, mi reina. I... I'm gonna have to write my eulogy for mi hermana at some point. Might as well do it with her watching over me." He settles into a sit on the floor, and presses his face into his hands. Having to participate in two funerals within a week is going to destroy him, he's sure.

Ophelia looked over the plagues once more, before turning around and heading out of the graveyard. She would be back later. So it could more personal to her.

"...thank you for letting me be here." Chance finally spoke as she dropped her transformation. Her hair frizzed out again now that it was back out of the confines of the braid and she had to brush it from her face again. She felt better now that it was over. She could go home knowing she had done something to honor them. She wouldn't have as heavy a heart tonight. 

She turned on her heel, giving everyone a small wave before heading out. She wouldn't stay any later. Those who were needed that time alone.

Sierra looked between Percy & Belladona leaving and Luis still there. She walked over to Luis. "Hey," she tried to keep her voice soft, setting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know how long you're staying, but want me to pick you up something to eat? My treat?"

There's little you can do for the dead, but honor who they were and embrace the living they left behind.

  
  
  
  


Luis glanced up, and gave her a smile.

"I'd like that, thank you."   
  
  
  
  
  
You are gone but you will not be forgotten 


End file.
